


Lazarus

by vox_ex



Series: Supergirl Redux [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A different ending to season 3, A hero's journey, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Finding a way home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vox_ex/pseuds/vox_ex
Summary: STORY IDEA TEASER INSIDE! LET ME KNOW IF IT SOUNDS ANY GOOD! .... An alternate ending for season 3 - Kara and Sam defeat Reign together, but only Sam comes back and Kara, powerless and alone, will have to fight for a way home.I just had to get this idea on paper (or screen in this case).  Let me know if it seems worth writing.





	Lazarus

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first thing I thought of when I saw the image of Kara wandering alone in the snow. I'm going to keep an open mind about the writers doing another version of the dark Kara/doppelgänger character arc (Red Son story perhaps?) but I just couldn't think of a good way to do it, so this is what I came up with instead. I know it's only about 200 words, but think of it as the written version of a teaser trailer.

The sky is empty and void of stars. 

All its light escaping into the boundless dark. 

The earth beneath her feet stretches just as far, just as blank, mimicking the nothingness above her. 

Her hands are marred by scars she does not remember. 

But ache with a pain she cannot forget. 

She closes her eyes and imagines the stars she cannot see. 

Imagines their light reaching out of the past to illuminate even the farthest reaches of existence. 

She had always been in awe of their beauty — of their immensity. 

And even now they remind her of home. 

But the truth is the sky is nothing but a graveyard. 

And the stars merely ghosts. 

Their light the fading remnant of something already lost. 

Her eyes open once more to the darkness, to the infinite white space in front of her. 

And she thinks how she is nothing more than the stars now hidden from her. 

That she is nothing more than the ghost of herself. 

Hollow. 

Numb. 

Lost. 

And she wonders if there is anyone looking to the sky for her. 

Searching for the light left behind.

She wonders if there is a way back from this darkness. 

Or if her fate is the same as that of the distant fading lights she had once found comfort in.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and if this is a story you all would want to read!
> 
> I've already got some ideas of where to go with it in my head (including Lena and Alex bonding over not being able to give up on finding Kara), but I am open to suggestions as to what you all would like to see because this is really just a pretty rough idea at this point.


End file.
